


This Is Your Song (Rock Star AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [105]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29750562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: Your best friend is the lead guitarist of the up and coming rock band, The Howling Commandos. You’ve been with him and the band since the very beginning and throughout that time, you’ve realized you’ve fallen in love with your best friend. And you’re not sure what to do anymore seeing that you’re the band’s assistant and you’re tired of seeing Bucky with other women.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You
Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [105]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180304
Kudos: 16





	This Is Your Song (Rock Star AU)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Was inspired after listening to Sami by Darren Criss and I changed some of the lyrics a bit.

You watch from the side of the stage as the Howling Commandos finish off their final song, the crowd going wild for them. There’s screams, hollers, cheers, all of it for your best friend and his band. You’ll never get tired of hearing the enjoyment the band gives to people, nor will you ever get tired of the proud look on Bucky’s face whenever they finish a show. 

“Thank you so much, everyone! We’ll see you next time!” Steve, the lead singer, shouts and the roar of the crowd grows as each member trickles off the stage. 

Dum Dum is off first, and he ruffles your hair as he passes by. Jim and Gabe both give you polite smiles. Jacques takes your hand and kisses it, he was the biggest flirt out of all of them. James gives you a little hip bump which makes you giggle. Steve pulls you in for a hug. And Bucky?

“WOO! THAT WAS QUITE THE SHOW TONIGHT, EH, Y/N?!” he lifts you up and twirls you around making you squeal and giggle. 

When he sets you down, you ruffle his already messy hair, “Yeah! They really dig you guys!”

“Alright, guys, let’s pack up and head to the hotel! We fly out tomorrow morning and you all need your beauty sleep…except maybe Dum Dum. He’ll always be ugly.” you all chuckle as the band’s manager, Howard Stark, pokes fun.

“Fuck you, Stark,” Dum Dum replies with a smirk, shoving his manager. 

Everyone exited the building, heading towards the waiting van. There were already fans waiting for them outside. Screams and yells for each member’s name from different people. They all took a few pictures with fans, gave some hugs, and signed some things. You sat in the back of the band watching them with a proud smile on your face. They’ve come a long way from that small garage band. 

Your eyes moved from each member and then landed on Bucky. Your smile wavered when you saw him accept a number from a very attractive woman around your age. 

“Hey,” you look to your side to see Steve sitting beside you. He never really liked the crowds or the attention. He still saw himself as the small, shy kid from Brooklyn. Not some rockstar, “You okay?”

You put on a smile, one that you’re sure he knows is fake, “Of course! You guys did amazing last night.”

Steve looks at you with pity and you hate it. He’s well aware of your feelings for Bucky, “Y/N, you-”

You shake your head, cutting him off, “Just drop it, Steve. Please.”

Bucky is the last one to enter the van and he has a big grin on his face, probably because of how many numbers he received from some attractive looking fans. He looks back at you and immediately sees the worried look on your face, “What’s wrong?”

“Just tired is all.”

He scoffs, “Come on. You can’t be tired! We have our ritual!” Ritual meaning going to Bucky’s room watching crap reality tv while binging on snacks. 

You shrug, “Sorry, Buck. But you need your rest anyway, like Howard said, we’ve got an early flight.”

He slumps in his chair groaning, “Fiiiiine. Guess I’ll be watching The Real Housewives of Orange County all by myself.”

You roll your eyes at his dramatics, “It’s only for one night, Buck. You can live without me for a night.”

He smirks at you, “You’re my best friend. There’s no way I can live without ya.” the way that he looks at you right there makes your heart beat faster. It’s just one of those things that makes you think, Maybe he feels the same way. But then you see how he flirts with fans and groupies and other women. Then that hope is gone. 

Twenty minutes later, the lot of you are trekking down the hall towards your individual rooms. Yours is across from Bucky’s and right next to Steve’s. You pull out your card key and open the door, but before you step inside, Bucky stops you.

“Y/N?” you turn around to see him standing there, hands in his pockets. He then leans in and kisses your cheek, “Good night.”

You muster out a “Good-night” back and watch Bucky enter his own room, the door closing behind him. You look to Steve, who witnessed the whole thing, and he looks how you feel, completely in shock. You close your door and push Steve into his own, closing the door behind you. 

“Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God!” you cry out, “That just happened.”

Steve snickers as he kicks off his shoes and catapults himself onto his bed, “Yeah. That happened. I told you he likes you. The whole flirty bad boy act is just that: an act. You’ve known him for ten years, Y/N, there’s no way that any other woman can hold a candle to you.”

You want to believe Steve. You really do, but you think back to all the other women Bucky’s been around. They’re so beautiful. And you? You’re just some girl from Brooklyn who’s been following her best friend and his band around the country. And you’ll only ever be that: Bucky’s best friend. 

The excitement from the kiss has faded back into sadness, “He doesn’t mean it, Steve.” you mumble as you sit on the edge of his bed.

“Oh come on!”

“Steve, why would Bucky have me when he’s got all these beautiful women throwing themselves at him?”

“Well, for one, you know him like no one else. These women just like him for his looks and talents. They probably want bragging rights to say that they slept with a rock star.”

You look up at him, seeing him hugging a pillow, trying not to fall asleep, “How does Peggy do it?” you ask softly.

Steve’s eyes immediately widen at the sound of his girlfriend’s name. A small smile appears on his lips and his eyes soften, “I don’t know to be honest. Peg’s something else. She knows her worth and sometimes I feel like I’m not worthy of her. I’m gone a lot, on the road traveling. I’ve tried to break up with her a few times, saying that she deserves better. But she doesn’t want anyone but me. She loved me before the band even started and she loves me now. And-I don’t know, Y/N. Guess I’m just lucky to have someone as understanding and trusting as her.” 

You stare down at your lap, “I love Bucky, Steve. I really do, but I don’t know if I can handle being rejected by him.”

Steve sits up and moves over to you, his legs now hanging over the edge of the bed, and he places a hand on top of yours, “You won’t be rejected. That guy love you, Y/N. I know he does. Sure, he hasn’t told me that, but I see it. So enough of this mutual pining shit! You walk out of this room and up to Bucky’s. You barge in there and you tell ‘im that you love him!”

You nod, “Okay! I’ll do it!”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah!”

“Yeah!” Steve wraps his arms around you and gives you a big hug, “You’re not gonna need it, but good luck.”

You snort, “Thanks, and don’t forget to call Peggy before you go to sleep!”

“Right! Ha, I forgot. Thanks, Y/N!”

“It’s what I’m here for!” you give him a wave and then you walk out the door. 

“Okay,” you mumble to yourself, “You got this, Y/N. You got this.” you walk the short distance to Bucky’s door and you knock on his door. There’s no answer. Maybe he’s in the bathroom. You look at the time and see that there’s no way Bucky could be asleep right now. He usually doesn’t go to sleep until late. So you pull out the key to his room, one that you kept only for emergencies and you walk in. 

“Hey, Buck, I gotta tell you someth-” you stop when you see a woman roll off of Bucky. She’s naked, save for the panties she still has on. Bucky is down to his boxers.

“Y/N! I-I-”

You shake your head, “Sorry. Sorry, I-you didn’t answer and I didn’t think you-Sorry. I’ll go.” you’re heading for the door and Bucky’s crying out for you.

“Wait, Y/N! Don’t-fuck!” you hear a thud, but you don’t dare turn around. If you did, you’d see Bucky on the floor, scrambling to pull on his jeans. The necklace with his ring, the friendship ring you gave him, swinging around his neck, “Y/N! Wait!” the door shuts in his face and Bucky’s body fills with dread. 

“She your girlfriend or something?” the blonde woman asks, sitting at the edge of his bed, looking unnerved. 

Bucky runs his hands through his hair, “Get out.”

“What?” the blonde looks at him in disbelief.

“I said get out! Get dressed and get the fuck out!”

The blonde is pissed as she quickly throws on her clothes, “Can’t believe this!” and she pushes past Bucky and out the door she goes. 

Bucky grabs his shirt and pulls it on. Not bothering with his shoes, he steps into the hallway. He takes two steps and he’s in front of your room. He hesitantly knocks. 

“Y/N? Can-Can we talk for a minute?” he runs a hand down his face, “I just-I’m sorry you had to see that.” he lets out a shaky breath, “Can you please opent he door, Y/N? I need-please?” he presses an ear to your door and he hears nothing. No shuffling or footsteps coming towards him. You’re either ignoring him or just not in your room. He really hopes it’s the latter. 

* * *

Earlier.

As soon as Bucky stepped into his room, he felt a grey cloud loom over him. He didn’t like that he had to come to his room alone. After every show, you were always with him and you always did your post-show ritual. But now that was broken and he doesn’t really blame you. You’re tired and he doesn’t wanna force you to do something when you’re not in the mood to do it. So he let you have your rest. 

He decided to go to the hotel’s bar instead. Maybe get a few drinks in to numb the loneliness that’s usually filled in by you. 

He isn’t even finished with his first whiskey and he’s already approached by a beautiful leggy blonde. 

“Hey, you’re in that band right?”

He glances her way and eyes her form. She’s gorgeous and maybe this is his chance to finally get over you, “Yes, I am. I’m Bucky,” he sticks out his hand with a smirk.

“Elaine,” she says in a low, seductive tone, “How ‘bout we get outta here, Bucky? Bet we can have a lot more fun somewhere private.”

Bucky licks his lips and nods, slapping down a few bills, not worrying about the change and pulling Elaine by the hand, towards the elevator. 

Her lips are on his as soon as the doors close. She tastes a bit like vodka but he doesn’t care. He needs to drown out your smile, your laugh, your eyes. The doors open to his floor and he practically drags Elaine to his door, glancing at yours, before heading inside his room. 

Clothes are discarded. Bucky’s on his back, down to his boxers and Elaine’s straddling him, completely topless. The kisses are wet and messy and-

“Hey, Buck, I gotta tell you someth-” at the sound of your voice, Elaine rolls off him and he sees you standing there wide eyed. He looks at Elaine and then you.

“Y/N! I-I-” he’s stumbling over his words, trying to find the right ones to say, to explain to you that-

“Sorry. Sorry, I-you didn’t answer and I didn’t think you-Sorry. I’ll go.” you’re heading for the door and Bucky’s heart is pounding. 

He calls out for you, “Wait, Y/N! Don’t-fuck!” he scrambles off the bed, falling onto the floor with a thud. “Y/N! Wait!” he tries to run after you but the door shuts in his face. 

This was a mistake. Why did he think he could do this?! He loves you!

He kicks Elaine out with no remorse. She should’ve never been there in the first place. Once she’s gone and he’s redressed, he goes to your door, pleading for you to open up. When he gets no response, he really hopes that it’s because you’re not in your room.

* * *

You’re crying in Steve’s arms. You should’ve never listened to him. Why did you listen to him? You knew the truth. Bucky Barnes will never have feelings for you like you have for him. 

And now what do you do? You’re the band’s assistant and you don’t know if you can face Bucky. What are you going to do?

The next morning you and everyone else are packed into the fan, heading to the airport. You’re sitting next to Steve again, ignoring the Bucky’s pleading gaze on you. You put on your earbuds and close your eyes, drowning out face and the pain. 

You don’t sit next to him like you’re supposed to. You and Bucky always sit next to each other on plane rides, but this time, you don’t. You seemed to have switched tickets with Dum Dum, sitting next to Steve and Dum Dum next to Bucky. Guess no rom-com movies with you. 

The days seem so dull and slow now that you seem to be avoiding Bucky. He hates it. The ignored texts and calls. Being waved off to go help the stage crew. He just wants you to look at him, to listen to him. 

He happens to catch you all alone in the green room. You’re setting up the band’s snacks while everyone else is doing sound check. Bucky said he needed to use the bathroom, but really, he was just looking for you. 

“Y/N?” he sees your body tense and he hates that he’s the reason.

“I’m busy, Bucky,” you mumble, going back to setting up the snacks.

“Y/N, please, stop ignoring me.”

“I’m not ignoring you, Bucky. I’ve just been busy doing my job.”

“You don’t answer my texts or calls, you keep pushing me away whenever I try to talk to you, and you’re suddenly spending so much time with Steve? How is that not ignoring me. I’m your best friend-”

“Yeah, Bucky. You’re my _best friend_ , _not_ my _boyfriend_! I don’t have to text or call you or hang out with you every second of the day!”

Bucky tries not to let your words hurt him. You’re upset with him, that’s it, “Listen, Y/N, I just want to explain that ni-”

“You don’t have to explain anything to me, Bucky. I’m not your girlfriend. I’m not your anything. You can sleep with anyone you want. I don’t care.” You push him out of the way and head for the door. 

“No, Y/N, please! You’re not listening to me!” 

You look over your shoulder, eyes teary and lip quivering, “Just leave me alone, Bucky.” and the door slams behind you. 

You march up to the sound booth where Howard is watching the sound rehearsal. He looks at you with a worried gaze, “You okay, kid?”

“After tonight, I’m quitting.”

“You sure?” 

You nod, “Yeah. I just-I need a break from all this. I wanna go back home work on my songwriting.”

“Alright,” you know he wants to say more, but he doesn’t. His arm just wraps around you and he pulls you in for a hug, “I’m gonna miss you, kid.”

“Yeah. Me too.”

The show was a blur for Bucky. His heart wasn’t in it like it usually was and everyone could tell. The band kept asking him what was up and he just answered with the same thing, “Nothing.” He goes straight to his hotel room after that, just needing some sleep and hopefully, when he wakes up, it would be just a terrible nightmare.

It wasn’t. In fact, it was so much worse.

“Quit? She just-she just quit?”

Howard nods, “Yeah. Flew back home last night. Said she needed a break.” 

This was it. After everything that you and Bucky had gone through, you were done. And it was all his fault. 

* * *

3 months later and 2 months until end of tour.

Being in back in Brooklyn is so weird. You became so used to hotels and big arenas and now you’re back to your old apartment. Your roommates Wanda and Pietro still around, giving you comfort and support. 

While working at a cafe, you continued to work on your songwriting, something that was a hobby you obtained whilst being friends with Bucky. You actually helped him write a few songs for the band and it always brought you joy to hear them play it, hearing the crowd sing along to the lyrics. But now the thought just made you sad. 

You’re in your room, sitting in front of your small recording set up, guitar in hand as you strum the chords you’ve been practicing, as well as the lyrics: 

_I’ve seen your face, I’ve heard your name  
I’ve lost my place and you’re to blame  
And I can’t stand it when I’m staring in your eyes  
And you’re not looking back, it’s not a big surprise_

_I’ve heard music, I’ve heard noise  
I wish that you could hear your voice  
The way that I do when I go to sleep at night  
And dream my life away but you’re gone when I awake_

You stop strumming to write down more lyrics into your notebook. It’s not much, but it’s definitely a big deal since this is your first song you’ve written without Bucky or anyone’s help. 

Speaking of Bucky, according to Steve, he’s not doing well. You see from footage of fans and media outlets that he’s not as lively as he used to be. Sure, he’s smiling on stage and meeting fans, but people have come to realize that he’s not genuine. Are you worried about him? Of course, but you need your time away from Bucky. You can’t handle your feelings for him while he’s around so being away from him has definitely helped…despite you writing a song about him. 

* * *

Bucky just loves to torture himself, it seems. He’s in his hotel room and the tv is on in front of him, but he’s not paying attention. Instead, he’s watching a video of you and him on his phone. 

You and he are sitting on the couch in the green room before a show. The band is chatting away in the background while you and Bucky are tossing grapes into each other’s mouth. It was a competition to see how many you could catch in a row. You were winning. 

Bucky watches as you throw a grap at him, the small fruit hitting his nose instead of his mouth, which resulted in you bursting into laughter. A sad smile appears on his face. He notices how he’s looking at you on screen. Eyes filled with so much amusement and love. He should’ve just told you how he felt instead of trying to push his feelings aside. Maybe if he did tell you, you wouldn’t have left. 

“Hey,” he looks up to see Steve standing at the edge of his bed.

“How-”

“Stark let me in. I did knock.”

“Oh. Sorry.”

Steve hears your laughter coming from Bucky’s phone and he shakes his head, “Stop it. You’re hurting yourself even more.”

“I miss her, Steve. She’s still not reading any of my texts or answering my calls. I love her and I fucked up.”

“Well, soon enough, the tour will be over and we’ll go back home. Then you can beg and plead and all that, but right now we have a job to do. So get off your ass and let’s go.”

* * *

1 month until end of tour

You finally did it. You came up with the chords and the lyrics and you’re done. The song is done and you’re so proud! 

You sit in front of your camera, guitar in hand and you smile, “Hey, Steve. I did it! It’s done! I spent all last night finishing it up and here it is! I hope you like it!” you clear your voice and then begin to strum your guitar:

_I’ve seen your face, I’ve heard your name  
I’ve lost my place and you’re to blame  
And I can’t stand it when I’m staring in your eyes  
And you’re not looking back, it’s not a big surprise_

_I’ve heard music, I’ve heard noise  
I wish that you could hear your voice  
The way that I do when I go to sleep at night  
And dream my life away but you’re gone when I awake_

_Bucky, Bucky…  
Why can’t you see  
What you’re doing to me?_

_The way your hair falls in your eyes  
Makes me wonder if you’ll  
Ever see through my disguise  
And I’m under your spell  
_

_Everything is falling  
And I don’t know where to land  
Everyone knows who you are  
But you don’t know who I am  
_

_Bucky, Bucky…  
Why can’t you see  
What you’re doing to me?  
_

_I see you singing on that stage  
You look just like an angel  
And all I do is pray  
_

_That maybe, someday you’ll hear my song  
And understand that all along  
There’s something more that I’m trying to say  
When I say  
_

_Bucky, Bucky…  
Why can’t you see  
What you’re doing to me?_

_What you’re doing to me!_

_Bucky, Bucky…  
Why can’t you see  
What you’re doing to me?_

_What you’re doing to me..  
_

“So yeah. That’s-That’s the song,” you chuckle, “Clearly, if I take this to the studio, I’m gonna change Bucky to, I don’t know, Baby. That makes sense, right? Anyway, tell me your thoughts and if I should change anything. Hope to hear from you soon!” you wave at the camera and then end the recording. 

You then hook up your camera to your laptop and attach your video to an email, sending it to Steve with anxiety coursing through you. 

* * *

Steve his on his laptop in Bucky’s room. His earbuds in and Bucky assume’s he’s watching youtube videos or something. Meanwhile, Bucky is trying to read an email on his phone but the format is all weird. He turns around and waves at Steve, who pulls out an earbud, “Yeah?”

“Can I borrow your laptop? Becca sent me an email and I can’t read it ‘cause the format is weird.”

“Uuuhh, yeah.” Steve clicks something and then pulls his headphones out, “Here ya go. I’ll be back. I’m gonna grab my charger from my room.”

“Yeah. Kay. Thanks, man.”

Bucky sits up and settles the laptop on his lap and moves the mouse to add a new tab, but he stops when he sees your name. He knows he shouldn’t read Steve’s email, but it was your name! Curiosity got the best of him and he began to read Steve’s email.

It sounds amazing, Y/N! I’m really proud of you and I’m very honored to be one of the first people to hear your song. Keep up the good work and I expect you to remember me when you’re famous. 

Miss you a bunch, 

Steve.

“Song?” Bucky mumbled to himself. He looked up the thread and saw that you sent him a video. He clicks on it and he’s greeted to your face, your voice, your smile. God, did he miss you. 

He watched as you began to strum your guitar. Your mouth opened and there came that beautiful voice he loved:

_I’ve seen your face, I’ve heard your name  
I’ve lost my place and you’re to blame  
And I can’t stand it when I’m staring in your eyes  
And you’re not looking back, it’s not a big surprise_

_I’ve heard music, I’ve heard noise  
I wish that you could hear your voice  
The way that I do when I go to sleep at night  
And dream my life away but you’re gone when I awake_

It’s beautiful. You’re beautiful. You wrote this all by yourself? Bucky couldn’t help but swell with pride as he hears you sing-

_Bucky, Bucky…  
Why can’t you see  
What you’re doing to me?_

What? “She wrote a song about me?” he mumbles out loud. He looks up and sees Steve standing there, laptop charger in hand, “Why did she write a song about me?”

“The same reason why you’re so depressed that she left. She loves you.”

“She loves me,” he whispers to himself, “Did she send you an audio clip too?” Steve nods, “Can you send it to me?”

* * *

You knew that The Howling Commandos had their last show in Los Angeles. That meant everyone was coming back home, which meant Bucky was coming back home. You don’t know what you would do if you saw Bucky again. Would you apologize for walking out on him? Would you explain your jealous rage and heartbreak? Would you tell him that you love him? You didn’t really know, but you supposed you’d cross that bridge when you get there. In the meantime, you’ll continue working at the cafe during the day and then working on your songs during the night. 

Tonight was open mic night. Anyone can sign up and perform for the cafe. It was usually busy on these nights, so you didn’t have much time to enjoy the performances since you were hustling to make drinks. 

Your coworker Denise was the emcee tonight. So before and after every performance, she was there to announce the next act. Like now.

“Alright! Thank you, Kelly for the amazing cover of All Star. Now, our next performer is going to be singing an original, but not one he wrote. A special someone of his did. Anyway, let’s give it up for James!” the people sat around the small makeshift stage clapped and then gasped. You didn’t really care nor did you have the time to pause for a moment. You needed to get these drinks out.

“Iced matcha for Matt!” 

You hear the faint strumming of a guitar over the espresso machine. When you hear some all too familiar lyrics, you freeze. 

_I’ve seen your face, I’ve heard your name  
I’ve lost my place and you’re to blame  
And I can’t stand it when I’m staring in your eyes  
And you’re not looking back, it’s not a big surprise_

You excuse yourself from behind the counter. Your other coworkers not paying you any attention as you weave through the crowd, heading for the front of the stage.

_I’ve heard music, I’ve heard noise  
I wish that you could hear your voice  
The way that I do when I go to sleep at night  
And dream my life away but you’re gone when I awake_

You make eye contact with all too familiar eyes and the low melodious singing voice. There, sitting on the stool onstage is Bucky. He looks like he hasn’t slept and his clothes are disheveled. Did he just arrive from the airport?

_Baby, Baby…  
Why can’t you see  
What you’re doing to me?_

You continue to be captivated as Bucky sings the rest of your song, replacing his name with Baby, like you had mentioned in your video to Steve. Wait, did Steve show him your video? 

After a few more minutes, Bucky finishes the song and the entire cafe erupts in applause and whistles. He nervously chuckles and thanks everyone for their time. Hopping off stage and towards you. 

Your heart is pounding out of your chest and you feel like you’re on the brink of fight or flight mode. Mostly flight. You want to run away but your feet are planted to the ground. 

“Hi,” Bucky says, standing right in front of you.

“Hi,” you mumble back. You feel everyone’s eyes on you and your anxiety is creeping.

“Um, is there somewhere private we can talk?”

You nod and have him follow you to the storage room. Again, your coworkers paying no attention because they’re too busy pushing out orders. 

The door is closed and you’re both just standing there awkwardly. Bucky clears his throat and sets his guitar to the side, wiping his sweaty palms on his jeans, “I, um, I miss you, and I understand, truly now, why you ignored me and eventually left. I mean, I think I understand? That song, that beautiful song, says a lot, but I still don’t know. I can only hope what you truly mean by it? I don’t know, I’m rambling. I didn’t really think all of this through.”

You shook your head and gave a deep breath, “I thought, from the way that you behaved around me and wanting to spend time with me, that maybe you had feelings for me. But then you’re flirting and talking to other women, so I thought maybe not, and then I did. You gave me a lot of mixed signals. I was gonna tell you that night that I loved you. Then I saw you with-with her and I was just heartbroken. I couldn’t face you after that, or the fact that you didn’t have feelings for me the way I do for you.”

“But I do have feelings for you, Y/N. I have for years and-and that night should’ve never happened. You said you were tired so we didn’t do our post-show ritual and I got stuck in this loneliness. I met..her at the hotel bar and brought her back because I needed to get over you. I loved you, but I couldn’t have you ‘cause we’re best friends. One thing led to another and yeah, I almost slept with her. Then you came in and everything went downhill from there. And I was a mess. 

“I don’t know if you remember, but that same night, I told you that I can’t live without you. And it’s true. I can’t live without you, Y/N. You’re my best friend, yeah, but you’re so much more than that.” he steps closer to you and cautiously take a hold of your hand, “I’m sorry for hurting you, Y/N, and I’m sorry for being confusing about my feelings for you. The truth is that I’m in love you. Period. No one else has made me feel the things that I feel for you.”

You sniffle, trying to hold the tears in your eyes from falling, but to no avail, they’re streaking down your cheeks. Bucky uses his thumb to wipe them away, hating that he’s causing you to cry.

“i really missed you, Bucky. I’m sorry I hurt you too.” you throw yourself into his arms and he tightens his hold on you. 

“Sssshhh. I forgive you, Y/N. I’m so, so, sorry. Ssshhh. It’ll be okay. We’re gonna be okay.”

* * *

1 Year Later

Bucky is standing front and center on stage, his guitar in hand while the rest of the band walk off stage, “Alright. Hello, everyone!” he smiles when people cheer back, “So, we’re gonna take things a little slow now. Some of you may know this song, and if you do, sing along.” he begins to play a few chords, but stops, “Actually, wait. I think I need a little help with this one. So can I have Y/N to the stage please?”

The crowd cheers as you enter from stage right, hurriedly walking towards Bucky, with an extra stool in your hands. You sit down next to him and he smiles.

“Hey, sweetheart.”

You giggle, “Hey, Buck.”

“So you okay singing this song with me?”

“I mean yeah, I was the one who wrote it for you.” People scream out, knowing what song was coming up next.

“Right. Of course. Anyway, you ready?”

“Duh!” 

He looks out to the crowd, “Are you guys ready?”

“YEAH!”

Bucky starts to strum the chords, his eyes not focused on the guitar or the crowd, but you, as you’re sitting there beside him, hand holding up the mic, and engagement ring shining in the spotlight. 


End file.
